Second Chance
by othlvr16
Summary: Brooke and Haley Future Fic. Best friends turned High School sweethearts. They have two loving daughters but when their marriage falls apart, what will happen? Will they ever get a second chance?
1. Prologue

**A/N- I came up with another idea for a story. I know that I have tons of stories that I am working on but I seem to have got them managed so I decided why not start another one? I just keep getting ideas in my head. It is another Baley set in the future. This is a short intro to the story.**

* * *

Brooke and Haley were best friends since they were little. In high school their relationship changed. When they started dating Brooke and Haley found themselves getting jealous that they weren't hanging out but were hanging out with different people. Half-way into their freshman year they realized that they loved each other. They were Tree Hill's it couple even if they were gay. They were high school sweethearts, soul mates everyone said, it turned out not to be true.

Their daughters were adopted when they were babies. Both Haley and Brooke wanted to have their own children but that couldn't happen. Injuries in the past to both of them caused it not to be possible but they didn't care if they adopted because they were still going to be theirs.

Brooke and Haley grew apart. They fought constantly and mostly about their daughters.

Brooke and Haley are now separated and are living apart and so are their daughters. One is living with Brooke and the other with Haley. Both girls, who are teenagers don't really like the idea of them being separated or their parents but hopefully with time it could change.

With Haley living in Tree Hill and Brooke in New York what will happen to their love. Will it wither and die or still be as strong as everyone says?

* * *

**A/N-So, do you want me to continue? I know I left out the name of their daughter's because I need one name and I can't come up with one so ****Haylee**** or anyone else who has any idea please send it my way. I do know that one of them will be Samantha of course only Brooke and Haley have known here since she was a baby. So, I need another name that goes well with Davis and if you want to through in some middle names for both Samantha and the other one please feel free.**


	2. Davis Family

**A/N- So I figured out a name for the other sister due to the help of ****Haylee ****and ****Baley-fo-life**** who both came up with Megan as a first name and I used the Elizabeth as a middle name that ****Baley-fo-life**** came up with. I used Kendall for Sam's middle name. I give credit to ****Haylee**** for that one even if it wasn't for the purpose. I just thought it worked. This is the probably going to be the only chapter with POV. We also get to see a little bit about Brooke and Haley's daughters. Hope you like it.**

* * *

**Megan's POV**

My name is Megan Elizabeth Davis. I am 17 years old. I am the oldest daughter of Haley and Brooke Davis. My little sister Samantha is 15. My parents are so in love with each other that it makes me sick but lately things have been horrible and I don't really know why. They fight constantly about Sam and I. People would say that I am the good child. Sam is the one in trouble all the time. God I lost count of how many times that girl has gotten herself grounded but I still love her with all my heart.

Sam and I have no idea what has happened to our parents but we know they still love each other. They started fighting; at first it was the little things like Brooke would forget to fill my prescription for my inhaler (I have asthma) or when Haley wouldn't speak to Sam after she was caught shoplifting. They finally gave up a week ago when Haley and Brooke decided to separate. Momma Brooke was moving to New York (With Sam) and Momma Haley and I were staying in Tree Hill. Are family is being torn apart and Sam and I don't know what to do.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

Samantha Kendall Davis is the name. I am 15 years old and I live a care free life; probably more than I should. There is a 2 year difference between Megan and I so we are pretty close sometimes I feel like I have three mothers. There was this one time when I was caught shoplifting, Brooke yelled and Haley yelled, I got my punishment, went to my room and Megan came in and yelled. After the incident Haley didn't talk to me for like a week. I had to say it was peaceful but I don't think Brooke liked the fact that Haley was ignoring one of her kids. My sister and I have health problems; she has asthma and I have Hypertrophic cardiomyopathy otherwise known as HCM. I have problems with my heart. I used to be in sports but since I was diagnosed with HCM I had to quit. It pissed me off but I fell in love with writing. Megan is the singer in the house just like Haley. I guess you could say I am more like Brooke at least that is what people say. I was adopted but I still act like her that's a little weird but I don't care.

I leave for New York in one week with Brooke. I'm happy that I am leaving Tree Hill but I am sad that I am going to be away from my sister. I guess now all my parent's will fight about is visitation and/or custody.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Sam is sitting in her room when Megan comes in without knocking.

"Mom slept on the couch again" Megan says as she sits down on Sam's bed.

"Which one?" Sam asks not looking up from her magazine.

"Brooke" Megan says while taking the magazine away from Sam.

"What the hell?" Sam screams.

"Sam, you know how mom feels about swearing" Megan scolds.

"I don't give a shit" Sam replies.

Just then Haley walks into the room.

"You should" Haley states.

Sam glares and Megan doesn't look at Haley.

"Guys come downstairs, your mom and I want to talk to you" Haley says before leaving.

Megan gets up off of the bed and walks to the door.

"You coming?" Megan asks.

"No, cover for me okay" Sam says while she goes out her window.

Megan groans.

"I can't believe she did that" Megan says before heading out of the room.

* * *

Brooke and Haley are sitting far away from each other. Megan comes out and sees them and it breaks her heart.

"Where is your sister?" Brooke asks after noticing the last member of the family wasn't there.

"She resorted to the window again" Megan says quietly.

"Do you go find her or should I?" Brooke asks her wife.

"You go, you are going to need the experience when you two move to New York" Haley states harshly.

Brooke gets up and shakes her head, gives Megan a kiss on the cheek and heads out to look for her missing daughter.

* * *

**Brooke's POV**

This is so like Sam to just take off when she doesn't like what is happening. Haley and I have been fighting for months and I know it's hard on the girls but we just wanted the fighting to stop. My mother said she needed help in New York with Clothes over Bro's. It used to be my company but I gave it my mother because I wanted to just run a small boutique in Tree Hill but since Haley and I are splitting up I jumped at the chance to get the company back.

I bet I know where Sam is. Since we found out she has HCM her life turned upside down. I remember watching her at one of her basketball games and she had such grace that it was like her own music. After she threw up that game winning shot she collapsed. It scared the hell out me and Haley. Her heart stopped and when we got to the hospital they ran tests and we found out. Sam cried for days. Haley and I knew she was a wreck. Megan was scared that she was going to lose her sister. Sam started acting out and has never stopped since then.

I drive my car to the River Court and see Sam and her friends playing a game. It still makes me smile when I see her play even if it's not a competition. All I know is she better have taken her pills. I hop out of the car and my mother mode comes in.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Samantha Kendall Davis" Brooke screams.

Sam shoots the ball into the basket and turns to face her mother.

"What?" Sam replies angrily.

"Don't give me that attitude. Let's go" Brooke says while walking closer to Sam.

"See yeah later" Sam replies to her friends before hoping into the car.

Brooke hops in and looks at Sam. Sam stares at her.

"Why do you keep looking at me?" Sam states.

"Why do you keep acting out?" Brooke fires back.

Sam doesn't answer and Brooke starts the car and drives home.

* * *

**Haley's POV**

I never thought my life would turn out this way. I am separating from my wife and my best friend. So, not only does my marriage end but so does my friendship with Brooke. It was way easier in high school. Sometimes I wish we could go back but other times I don't because otherwise we wouldn't have Megan or Samantha. I am going to be a statistic because of my marriage ending. I really hope Brooke will be okay with Sam in New York. Part of me is sad that Sam wanted to leave with her but another part of me felt proud because she is willing to stay with Brooke. I don't want her to be alone out there. Her mother can be scary…like literally. Sam won't talk to me. I think she blames me for what is happening but to be honest I don't know whose fault it is or if it is any body's fault. It is what it is.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Mom, are you okay?" Megan asks with concern.

"Yes, I am sweetie" Haley replies.

Brooke and Sam walk into the house and Brooke is yelling at her.

"First of all, you do not run off when we want to talk to you and second you do not go out and play basketball without taking your damn pills" Brooke screams.

Sam sits down on the couch next to Megan. Megan punches her and Sam glares at her back.

"Sam, why didn't you take those pills?" Haley asks her younger daughter.

Sam just shrugs her shoulders. Haley walks into the kitchen and pulls out a glass of water and goes into a drawer to take out Sam's heart pills. She hands Sam the pills and the glass of water. Sam takes them and hands the glass back to Haley.

"What did you guys want to talk about?" Sam asks her parents.

"Um…Haley and I decided on getting a divorce" Brooke says nervously.

Sam and Megan look at each other and storm out of the room slamming the doors to their bedrooms.

"Well that went well" Haley says quietly.

"Yeah, I thought maybe they would yell or something" Brooke replies honestly.

"Well what do we do now?" Haley asks her soon to be ex-wife.

"I should pack my stuff" Brooke says while walking away.

* * *

Haley walks into Sam's room and she sees that she is packing.

"Do you need any help?" Haley asks her younger daughter.

"Nope" Sam replied with a sigh.

"Sweetie, why won't you talk to me?" Haley asks while sitting down on the bed.

"I'm not a very talkative person ma" Sam replies while sitting next to Haley.

"I'm going to miss you" Haley says with a tears welling inside.

"I know. I'll miss you too" Sam replies with a small smile.

Haley hugs Sam and she hugs back.

* * *

Brooke walks into Megan's room and sees her staring at the ceiling.

"Hey Megs can I come in?" Brooke asks her oldest daughter.

"Hey ma, yeah come on in"

Brooke lies in the bed next to her daughter.

"I want you to know that just because I am going to be in New York it doesn't mean I won't be there for you" Brooke says.

"I know that and so does mom" Megan replies while looking at her mother.

"I love you Megan"

"I love you too ma"

* * *

**6 Days Later**

Sam and Brooke had everything they needed in the car and they were ready to say their goodbyes.

Sam looks at Haley and brings her into a hug.

"I'll talk to you when we get there okay ma" Sam says honestly.

"I'll be looking forward to the call" Haley says with a smile.

Megan hugs Brooke and kisses her cheek.

"I'll miss you ma"

"I'll miss you too Sweetie" Brooke replies while pulling back from the hug.

The next set of hugs go to the sisters.

"I'll miss you little sister"

"I'll miss you too"

"Hey if you see any cute New York boys send them my way"

Brooke and Haley both looked at the banter between the girls and rolled their eyes.

"I will sis" Sam replies.

Brooke and Haley stood awkwardly not knowing what to do. Brooke hugged Haley and whispered into her ear.

"Goodbye, Hales"

Haley whispers back

"Goodbye, Brooke"

Sam and Brooke walk out to the car. Inside the car Sam knows what is going to happen being that she has comforted her mother since her parents started fighting. Brooke starts crying and Sam pulls her into a hug and just sits their letting her cry on her shoulder.

Inside the house Megan is doing the same for Haley.

* * *

**A/N-Definitely a long chapter, the next chapters might not be this long but who knows. Sam and Megan both have health problems and Brooke and Haley say their goodbyes. Will it be forever or will they get a second chance? Keep reading and find out.**


	3. Hot Chocolate

**A/N-Here is a new chapter. I figured out how I am going to layout the chapter so it will switch back between New York and Tree Hill. Sometimes chapters will just be in New York or just in Tree Hill. There will be flashbacks to help explain things clearly and some from when Sam found out about her HCM and Megan on some important times in her life. Hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

**New York**

Sam and Brooke have finally arrived in New York. After Brooke's meltdown they finally got on the road. They are now standing in their apartment that Brooke's mom rented for them. One of Brooke's rules for the apartment was that they not be on the ground floor so it will make it harder for Sam to sneak out.

"I already don't like it" Sam says while looking at the apartment.

"Sam please did not start. You did not have to come and live with me" Brooke says exhausted from driving.

Sam looks at her mother as if she were crazy.

"Yes, I did. I could not stay there with her" Sam replies.

"Samantha, she is your mother too, do not speak about her like that" Brooke scolds.

"Fine, but I am going to unpack" Sam says while walking to her new bedroom.

* * *

Brooke thinks back to the time when she and Haley and their daughters moved into their first home. Megan was 7 and Sam was 5.

"_Okay, girls you need to grab some boxes and help your mom and I out" Haley says to her daughters._

"_Haley, they know what to do babe" Brooke says while standing next to her wife._

"_They are so cute aren't they" Haley says while watching her daughters trying to grab boxes for their room._

"_Yes, they are" Brooke says while leaning in to kiss her wife._

"_Gross" Megan states while walking past her mothers._

"_We love each other sweetie, get over it" Brooke says with a smirk._

_Haley just laughs at her wife._

_Brooke and Haley watch as Sam struggles to pick up a box._

"_Sammy, sweetie that box is way too big for you" Haley says while walking closer to Sam._

"_I can…do it" Sam says while the box falls out of her hands._

_Sam looks at the box and kicks it._

"_Samantha Kendall" Brooke yells._

"_I can unpack faster. That box was way too heavy" Samantha says with a smirk._

_Brooke and Haley just laugh at their youngest._

"_I'm thinking she is going to be handful as a teenager" Haley says with a smile._

"_Absolutely" Brooke says._

_Haley leans in and kisses her wife with passion._

After Brooke snaps back to reality she heads to unpack her things like her daughter is doing.

Sam got on the phone to make the call she promised her mom.

* * *

**Tree Hill**

Back in Tree Hill Megan and Haley were in the kitchen drinking hot chocolate, a ritual that the Davis household does when a member of the family is away.

"So, Megan, are you excited for your senior year to start?" Haley asks before sipping her hot chocolate.

"Not really mom. Nothing different is going to happen except for the fact that my parents are getting a divorce" Megan says bitterly.

"Megan please don't start" Haley pleads.

"It's your fault anyway, you are the one that asked for a divorce"

The sound of the phone ringing interrupts their fighting.

"I'll get the phone" Megan says while walking away from the kitchen.

* * *

Haley remembers the night when she asked Brooke for a divorce. It was after one of their fights about something pointless but yet they fought about it.

_Brooke and Haley are making their bed. _

"_Brooke, stop pulling so I can tuck this side in" Haley yells quietly._

"_I need more on my side" Brooke says back._

_Brooke and Haley finish making their bed and Haley looks over at Brooke's side and questions it._

"_What is it?" Brooke asks._

"_You didn't tuck it in right" Haley says pointing to the corner of the bed._

"_For god's sake Haley it is just a damn bed who the hell cares what it looks like" Brooke screams._

"_Maybe if for once you do as I ask then we wouldn't fight as much" Haley says while putting her hands on her hips._

"_Well I'm sorry that I am not all perfect as you" Brooke says with an eye roll._

"_Stop putting me on a damn pedestal Brooke, I am only human" Haley screams back._

"_I can't do this. I'm going to go see if the girls are awake" Brooke says while walking to the door._

"_Brooke, why did we get married?" Haley asks quietly._

_Brooke turns around and looks at Haley._

"_Why does everybody get married? Because they love each other" Brooke states simply._

"_Maybe it's not enough anymore" Haley says quietly._

"_Haley, what are you saying?" Brooke says with confusion._

"_I can't keep fighting like this Brooke. I want a divorce" Haley says while looking at her wife._

"_Hales" Brooke says with tears in her eyes._

Haley wipes the tears away from her eyes after remembering the day that changed her life.

* * *

Megan walks up to her mom and hands her the phone.

"It's Sam" Megan states.

Haley grabs the phone and talks to her other daughter.

"Hey Sam"

"Hi, we got here and we're safe. Our apartment is like on the 10th floor. It sucks"

Haley laughs at her daughter's babbling.

"I'm pretty sure it was so you couldn't sneak out" Haley states with a smile.

"That's not going to stop me"

"Samantha Kendall you better not, do you hear me?" Haley scolds her daughter over the phone.

"God, even in another state and she scolds me" Sam says with laughter.

"Sam, you should get to bed but I will let you talk to Megan"

"Actually, I will talk to her later I gotta go"

"Alright, bye Sam"

"Bye ma"

Both Haley and Sam hang up their phones.

"Mom, I think I am going to turn in" Megan says while giving her mother a hug.

"Night sweetie" Haley replies.

Megan walks to her room and shortly after so does Haley.

* * *

**New York**

Sam walks into the kitchen to see her mother making 2 cups of hot chocolate.

"One of those for me" Sam asks while sitting in a chair.

"Yes, it is" Brooke replies while bringing the 2 cups of hot chocolate to the table.

"So, what are you doing tomorrow?" Sam asks after sipping some hot chocolate.

"I have to enroll you in school for the year and then unpack the rest of our stuff"

"You know you can just not enroll me that would be okay" Sam says with a smirk.

"Nice try sweetie but not going to happen" Brooke says with a smirk back.

"Worth a shot" Sam replies.

Both women finish their hot chocolate and headed to bed.

* * *

**A/N-Hope you liked the flashbacks in this chapter. I really liked writing them. Tell me what you think about that layout. Review Please!**


	4. 1 Month Later

**A/N-I know it's been a long time and I do apologize for that but I was kind of in a rut with this story…however I came up with a few more ideas. There are only a few chapters left because I never intended for it to be long one…Enjoy!!!**

* * *

**1 Month Later**

**NEW YORK**

**Brooke's POV**

This last month of Sam and I being in New York has been really hard but we managed. Surprisingly Sam has not gotten into much trouble and I am thankful for that but I think it has to do with the fact she doesn't want to get yelled at by me and Haley. My mom and I have gotten a little closer and she got to know Sam a little more but something my mother said got me thinking and now I can't get it out of my head.

_Flashback:_

_Brooke is in her office when Victoria walks in._

"_Hey Brooke" Victoria says as she comes in and sits down._

_Brooke doesn't look up from her computer._

"_Hey"_

"_What has been going on with you lately? You don't seem happy come to think of it I haven't seen you happy unless you are with Sam but even then it looks a little forced" Victoria states with her eyebrow rose._

_Brooke looks up from her computer._

"_I am happy mom…I don't know what else you want from me" Brooke whispers._

"_Brooke, tell me about Haley" Victoria says._

"_It doesn't matter anymore…she gave me divorce papers and all I have to do is sign them" Brooke says sadly._

"_You still love her and I can tell" Victoria says._

"_Mom, leave me alone" Brooke says._

"_Brooke, I want to tell you something and you should listen to it…I have never said this out loud and if you repeat it…well don't repeat it. When I was in high school I fell in love with my best friend and I never told that person but I could tell that they loved me too but we were afraid because back then it would have been frowned upon. He wasn't rich and wasn't in the same status as me so I did what my parents told me to do…I forgot about him and I let him go…eventually I met your dad and fell in love but as quickly as I fell in love with him I fell out of love with him but you sweetie didn't listen to us and you married your best friend and lover and I am so glad that you did and no matter what you say Brooke Penelope Davis, you are still in love with that girl and I know you don't want to sign the divorce papers and the only reason why you and Sam moved up here was because that was what Haley wanted…maybe not literally but she wanted space and you gave that to her…Brooke fight for what you have because you are a Davis and you always get what you want…Go see Haley and Megan…go home" Victoria says leaving Brooke speechless._

_End of Flashback_

The one thing about this whole scenario is that my mother is right. I need to fight because if I don't I will lose the best thing that has ever happened to me.

**

* * *

**

Normal POV

Sam comes into the apartment and sees her mom at the couch in thought.

"What are you thinking about?" Sam asks.

Brooke looks at Sam and smiles.

"Nothing in particular" Brooke states.

"Bull" Sam says abruptly.

"Excuse me" Brooke says.

"You have Haley face…your thinking about ma aren't you?" Sam asks.

Brooke sighs.

"Yeah babe I am"

"Are you going to sign the papers?"

"I don't know"

"Okay, well I got homework so I'm going to my room" Sam says as she walks to her bedroom.

**

* * *

**

TREE HILL

Haley's POV

Last week I signed the divorce papers and I really didn't want to. The truth is I never wanted a divorce because I love Brooke with all my heart and I still do. I gave my heart away a long time ago and I never got it back and I don't want to. I signed the papers because Brooke gave me no indication that she wasn't going to sign them. So, if Brooke is going to go through with this than I guess I have no choice but to.

**

* * *

**

Normal POV

Megan is in the kitchen with her mom baking cookies.

"Mom, why did you sign them?" Megan asks.

"I'm not discussing this with you" Haley states.

"Look, Sam and I aren't stupid you know…we know you still love each other I just don't get why you don't admit it and stop with this stupid ass divorce…I want my family back"

"Megan this isn't your business right now…do you understand that young lady?" Haley scolds.

"Fine…whatever…just admit it" Megan says as she runs up to her room.

"I wish I could" Haley whispers.

* * *

Megan is on the computer looking at flight times for New York. Once she buys a ticket she picks up her cell phone and dials Sam's number.

"_Yo, Samantha Kendall here" Sam says with a laugh._

"_Weirdo, any way I was just calling to see what you were doing?" Megan asks._

"_Depends why?" Sam asks._

"_I'm coming to New York and I need you to meet me at the airport" Megan says._

"_I probably can do that but why?" Sam asks._

"_We have some serious planning to do and we need to do that face to face besides I had a fight with mom"_

"_Okay…I'll see you in a few hours" Sam says._

"_Sam, don't tell ma" Megan states._

"_I won't…see you soon sis" Sam says._

"_See you soon" _

Megan hangs up her phone and starts to back a bag.

**

* * *

**

NEW YORK

Brooke walks into Sam's room and sees that she has just hung up her cell phone.

"Who was on the phone?" Brooke asks.

"Nobody important" Sam says with a smile.

"Oh okay…I have to go by the office for a few hours…are you going to be fine alone?" Brooke asks her daughter.

"Yep" Sam states.

Brooke nods her head and leaves the room.

"God…we are so going to get grounded" Sam whispers before laying her head down on the pillow.

**

* * *

**

A/N-If I had to guess there will probably be only like 2-3 chapters left maybe a few more depending how long I want to make them…REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	5. Reconcile

**A/N- One more chapter left of this story…There is a surprise ending of this chapter…hope you like it.**

* * *

**New York**

Sam was waiting for Megan to get off her plane…her plane was announced that it had just arrived.

"Hey, Sam," Megan says.

Sam stands up and hugs her older sister.

"You know we are going to be in so much trouble, right?"

"Come on, live a little Sam."

Sam shakes her head and she and Megan head to the New York apartment.

Sam and Megan were currently in Sam's room talking about their plan to somehow get their parents back together.

"So, obviously Ma is going to come here when she notices that you have left but what happens when she gets here."

"We make sure we aren't here…make them come find us."

"Hopefully some place where we can get our drink on," Sam says with a smirk.

"If we do that we will be in even more trouble."

"So…I'm due for some trouble," Sam says with a smile.

"Just don't get drunk because we need the rest of our plan to work."

"Mom hasn't signed the divorce papers yet," Sam states.

Megan looked at her sister and frowned.

"Do you think she will?"

"No, I really don't."

"Well Sam, let's just hope this works in our favor."

* * *

Brooke is currently sitting in her office and talking with her mother.

"I don't know what to do mom. Tell me what to do."

"Brooke, I can't do that but no one can force you to sign the papers and I can clearly tell that it's not what you want to do."

"Alright, enough about me we really need to work on some stuff because I have to get home to my daughter."

**

* * *

**

Tree Hill

Haley was in her bedroom when the phone rang.

"Megan, can you answer that please?" Haley yells down the hallway.

The phone continued to ring so Haley walked out into the hallway to answer it.

"Davis residence, Haley speaking…Um, I'm not sure Jesse…hold on a minute I'll check if Megan is here…"

Haley sets the phone down on the table and walks to her eldest daughter's room. When she walks in she notices that Megan isn't there but there is note on her bed. Haley picks it up and reads it.

_Mom,_

_You will probably be upset but right now I don't care because you are being really stubborn right now, anyway, I can't handle things right now. I can't handle the fact that you feel so broken and Sam feels the same way about ma…By the time you read this I will be in New York…FYI_

_Love,_

_Megan_

"I CANNOT believe her," Haley yells.

Haley walks out to the hallway and talks into the phone.

"Jesse, I'll have to have Megan call you back she's not here right now…okay, bye."

Haley hangs up the phone and dials a number she hasn't dialed in awhile.

**

* * *

**

New York

Brooke is currently working on her sketches when her cell phone rings.

"Who is it?" Victoria asks as Brooke pulls her phone out of her purse.

"Haley," Brooke whispers.

Brooke answers the phone…

"_Haley, what's up?"_

"_Brooke, Megan took off and she's in New York."_

"_What? Why the hell did she do that for?"_

"_I don't know Brooke but have you seen her?"_

"_I'm at the office right now but don't worry Haley…I'll call Sam and see what the hell is going on…I'll call you later."_

"_Actually don't…I'll be there in little over an hour."_

"_Okay, see ya soon."_

"_Bye."_

"Brooke, what's going on?"

"Megan decided to hop a plane to New York…I have to call Sam."

Brooke opens her phone and dials Sam's number.

* * *

Sam and Megan are playing video games when Sam's cell goes off. Sam pauses the game and looks at her phone.

"It's mom," Sam states.

"Which one?"

"The one who lives in New York."

"Answer it but don't tell her I'm here," Megan states with a smile.

"_Hey mom."_

"_Samantha Kendall, don't you dare hey mom me…where is your sister?"_

"_What was that mom? I can't hear you…no I can't hear you."_

"_Samantha, don't you dare hang up that phone. Haley is coming."_

Sam hangs up the phone and Megan laughs.

"Dude, you are in so much trouble," Megan states with a chuckle.

"Haley's coming."

"I need a drink," Megan states.

"Let's go," Sam says as she drags her older sister out of the room and out of the apartment.

* * *

Brooke walks into her apartment and notices that her daughters are gone. Brooke looks inside Sam's room and notices Megan's bag. A knock on the door makes Brooke walk out and answer.

Brooke opens the door and sees her wife.

"Hey, Hales…Megan and Sam are MIA."

"Because they know they are in deep trouble," Haley says as she walks into the apartment for the first time.

Haley takes a look around and sighs.

"I like what you did with the place," Haley says sadly.

"Yeah, thanks," Brooke replies back.

Haley notices the divorce papers on the table but ignores it and looks back at her wife.

"Do you have any idea on where they are?" Haley asks.

* * *

Sam and Megan are sitting at the local bar drinking. Sam has a shot of tequila and Megan has whiskey.

"Alright, so the plan…we text our parents of our location and when they come what do we do?" Sam asks.

"You still know how to play that song on the piano?"

"If you are thinking the same song that I am then yes I do…we wait for them to come in and then we go on stage and perform?"

"Correct," Megan states.

"Alright, here it goes," Sam says as she takes out her cell phone and starts texting.

* * *

Haley and Brooke are sitting on the couch in silence until Brooke speaks up.

"I missed you," Brooke whispers.

Haley looks at Brooke and smiles.

"I missed you too."

A noise goes off signaling that Brooke just received a text.

"Who is it from?" Haley asks.

"It's Sam," Brooke opens the phone and reads the text out loud, "We R sry, meet us Richie's."

"What's Richie's?" Haley asks.

Brooke looks at Haley and sighs.

"The local bar."

"Let's go," Haley says as she grabs Brooke's hand, definitely noticing the spark that they still have. Brooke smiled as they walked out of the apartment.

* * *

Sam and Megan were backstage getting ready to perform and Megan was looking through the curtains to see if their parents had arrived and indeed they had.

"Are you ready for this Sammy?"

"Nope, but I don't have a choice."

On stage the announcer announced their names and Brooke and Haley were both shocked to see their daughters on stage.

"Hales, it's Megan and Sam."

"Do you think we were set up?" Haley asks with a smile.

"Maybe," Brooke says with a smile.

* * *

On stage Sam sat down at the piano and Megan grabbed the microphone.

"This song goes out to the people in love that have lost their way…"

_The best thing 'bout tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before?  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find

Brooke and Haley stood closer as they watched their daughters perform. They always loved seeing how talented their girls were. After awhile Brooke looked at Haley and Haley looked at Brooke. They smiled and Brooke grabbed Haley's hand.

_This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may have failed, but I have loved you from the start_

Oh, but hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
It's impossible

So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in, I'm yours to keep  
And hold on to your words 'cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight when you're asleep

Megan glanced at her parents and smiled. She looked at Sam and winked. Sam looked out into the crowd and smiled. Her parents were holding hands.

_Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind_

Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find

Tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find

As the song ended everyone clapped and whistled. Sam and Megan quickly ran off stage and out of the bar, trying to avoid their parents which obviously wasn't going to happen.

"Let's go yell at our daughters," Brooke says as she and Haley walked out of the bar.

* * *

Sam and Megan ran into the apartment and went straight to Sam's room.

"Megan they were holding hands," Sam says excitedly.

"I know." Megan says before they hear a door slam and footsteps walking down the hallway.

Brooke and Haley walk into Sam's room.

"Hi, guys," Sam says.

"You both are in trouble but you won't get your punishment until tomorrow morning," Brooke says sternly.

"Go to bed girls," Haley says as she walks out of the room followed by Brooke.

"They're totally in love," Megan says. Sam smiles at her sister and they get ready for bed.

* * *

Haley sits down on the couch and picks up the divorce papers and looks at them. Brooke goes and sits down next to her.

"You didn't sign them," Haley states.

"I know and I'm not going to."

Haley smiles and looks at Brooke.

"Good."

Brooke smiles at Haley when she sees her rip the papers up.

"I love you so much Brooke Davis and I don't want to fight anymore…I want you to come home," Haley says with tears in her eyes.

"That's good because I want to go home," Brooke says as she wipes the tears off of Haley's cheeks. Haley leans into the touch and Brooke leans down and kisses her for the first time in months.

The kiss was slow at first. Both girls getting reacquainted with each other but the kiss soon became more passionate.

"I…love…you…Haley James Davis," Brooke says between kisses.

"Then show me," Haley whispers.

Brooke stands up and picks Haley up and into her arms and makes her way to the bedroom.

_

* * *

_

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Brooke shuts off the alarm clock and sits up in bed. She looks down at her fiancé and smiles. Then her dream comes back to her and she quickly gets up from the bed and over to the table to grab paper and a pen.

Haley sits up in bed and looks at her girl.

"Baby, what are you doing?"

Brooke looks at Haley and smiles.

"Hales, promise me that when we get married that we won't ever break-up."

"Baby, I would never do that. What's going on Brookie?"

"I just had this weird dream…not all of it was weird, we had two kids and they were teenagers but we weren't together and I didn't like that."

"Brooke, you know as well as I do that I can't promise anything like that but what I can tell you is that I believe that our love will get us through everything…that I can promise you," Haley says with a smile.

"Okay, I love Haley James soon to be Davis."

"Well, I love you Brooke Penelope Davis…now what are you writing?"

"Just some stuff and after we both are going to sign it."

Haley looks at her fiancé and smiles.

"Okay."

* * *

**A/N- What a surprise? It was all a dream. Epilogue will be up tomorrow. REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	6. Epilogue

**A/N-Final chapter and I'm really happy for how this turned out. Enjoy…**

* * *

As the years went by Brooke and Haley forgot about what Brooke dreamt the night of their engagement. Somewhere they had the paper that they signed and if it wasn't for their daughter Sam, they probably would have still forgotten about it.

Haley and Brooke were sitting on the couch watching their youngest son Jamie, play his video game with a smile on his face. Megan just arrived home from her second year of college and was happy to be home with her family. Sam was in the kitchen going over the finer details of her scholarship that she received to go to college.

* * *

Megan walks up to her little sister and hugs her from behind.

"You did great today, you know?" Megan says with a smile.

"Graduating, that was huge…big step…and now I'm really scared."

"Sam it's not that bad…I remember when I left for college you always had my back."

"Yeah, except you left me at home with our brother and our make-out queen mommies."

Brooke, Haley and Jamie yelled in protest.

"Samantha Kendall, come here," Brooke says with a smile.

Sam got off of her chair and walked into the living room and sat between her parents.

"What do you want?"

"Just to say how proud of you we are…because we are Sam," Haley says with a smile.

"Yeah Sam, real proud, sweetie," Brooke states.

"I know it's cool that my sister is going to be a Tar Heel and play basketball, that is awesome," Jamie says with a smile.

"Yeah, I almost lost that…I'm really glad that I didn't have HCM."

Brooke and Haley look at their kids and smile brightly.

"Sam, we have your present in the attic, so go get it and bring it down."

Sam shakes her head and follows her mother's order.

* * *

Sam walks into the attic and searches around for her gift. She looked on top of the shelf and didn't find anything but something dropped on the floor. Sam, being the curious one decided to see what the paper was. Sam opened it and was surprised to find what she found. Deciding that she wanted answers, Sam ran down stairs and back into the living room.

"Hey, look what I found," Sam says as she sits back down on the couch.

"What is it?" Megan says.

"Yeah, what is it?" Jamie asks with excitement.

Brooke looks at the paper Sam is holding and smiles.

"I can't believe it," Brooke says in shock.

Haley smiles at her wife's reaction.

Sam starts reading what is on the paper.

"_This maybe a little weird but tonight I had a really great dream. Not all of it was great but the concept for the most part was. Today, I asked Haley to marry me and she said yes…I went to bed excited about spending the rest of my life with the love of my life. I fell asleep happy and I dreamt. I had 2 daughters, Megan Elizabeth Davis and Samantha Kendall Davis. Megan was 17 and Sam was 15. They were adopted but I don't think that really mattered. Although, I always knew that I wanted 3 kids so hopefully that's what Haley and I will have. I like the idea of 2 girls though but hopefully a boy will be thrown in the mix. Anyways, the sad part of my dream was that Haley and I were divorcing and even though we still love each other that's what had come down too. I didn't like that idea too much. Sam plays basketball and Megan sings. They were very talented and they helped save my marriage. By the end of the dream Haley and I made up and then I woke up. So, today I am writing this as a promise to my future wife and future kids (if life gives them to us) that no matter what everyone deserves a second chance. No matter what happens in the future, no matter what mistakes will be made everyone deserves a second chance._

_I Brooke Davis promise that everyone deserves a second chance no matter what happens._

_My future wife will also sign this paper as a promise as well._

_I Haley James soon to be Davis promise that everyone deserves a second chance no matter what happens…"_

"Wow," Megan says.

"Yeah, what she said," Jamie states.

"So, that's how I got my name, from your dream," Sam says with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, both you and Megan…when your mom told me the names I fell in love with them so I decided to use them," Haley states with a smile.

"So, your dream wasn't that far off…I mean you had 2 girls and when you said you wanted a boy as well…well that's where I came in," Jamie states.

"The only differences are that you never got a divorce or wanted to get one and that Sam and I weren't adopted," Megan states matter-of-factly.

"So, mom, do you think your dream was more of a premonition for the future?" Sam asks.

"Maybe, but I am glad most of that dream turned out to be true…because I love my life and you kids with all my heart," Brooke says with a smile.

"Well, I for one speak for all of us when I say that we love you too mom," Sam replies.

"Thanks sweetie."

Megan looks at her family and smiles.

"I have an idea," Megan states as she grabs a pen and flips the paper over and begins to write.

_So, mom's dream kind of came true…she has a family that she loves and kids that are great and we just read what mom had wrote the night she had the dream. As we sit her as a family, enjoying the family moments I propose this idea…A promise that states that even though a second chance was never needed it still exists with this family._

_I, Megan Elizabeth Davis promise that a second chance will continue to exist with this family._

Megan passes the paper to Sam and she signs it.

_I, Samantha Kendall Davis, promise that a second chance will continue to exist with this family._

Sam smiles and passes it to her younger brother.

_I, James Anthony Davis, promise that a second chance will continue to exist with this family._

Jamie passes the paper to one of his moms.

_I, Brooke Penelope Davis, promise that a second chance will continue to exist with this family._

Brooke passes the paper to her wife.

_I, Haley James-Davis, promise that a second chance will continue to exist with this family._

After Haley finishes signing, she caps the pen and folds up the paper.

"So, what are we going to do with the paper?" Jamie asks.

"I say, we place it back in the attic and wait for future generations to find," Brooke says with a smile.

"I agree," Haley says with a smile.

Jamie, Sam and Megan look at each other and then at their parents.

"Who said there was ever going to be future generations?" Sam states.

"Yeah, who says I even want kids?" Megan replies.

"Ditto," Jamie states.

Brooke and Haley look at each other and laugh.

"Well not now you guys…we are far too young to be grandparents," Haley says with a laugh.

"At least you will always have a second chance to change your answer," Brooke states.

The Davis children laugh at their mother's statement and bask in the glory that no matter what happens, a second chance, they would always get.

* * *

**A/N- This concludes the story. I like to thank all of the reviewers and readers out there. The reviews kept me from losing interest in this story. So, thank you all. Also, if you have any ideas out there about future stories and want me to have a go at it, please let me know and a dedication will be in your name…Thanks again, the reviews meant a lot.**


End file.
